Millions of consumers and businesses pay for goods and services by check. In many instances, payment is made at a point of purchase, such as during checkout at a grocery or office supply store, or following dinner in a restaurant. For these point-of-purchase cases, the payment is readily and easily associated with the goods or services provided.
Payment may also be made in response to a bill from the supplier of the goods or servers. Consumers and businesses typically write checks each month to pay bills for utilities, home mortgages and office rental, credit charge cards, and the like. In these bill payment cases, it is much more difficult to link the payment to the particular goods or services provided by the supplier, particularly in view of the shear volume of checks collected each month.
For convenience, the term “consumer” is used throughout to represent both a typical person consuming goods and services as well as a business consuming goods and services. FIG. 1 shows a traditional paper-based bill presentment and remittance system 20. At the end of a billing cycle, a biller 22 generates a bill 24 for each consumer account having a positive or negative account balance, or transactions in the billing cycle which yielded a zero balance. As used herein, a “biller” is any party that originates bills or statements for goods or services rendered to the consumer. Examples of billers are: utilities, government, merchants, and intermediate billing services such as banks.
In addition to the bill, the biller 22 creates remittance information 26 which associates the bill and any payment toward the bill with the consumer account. The remittance information 26 usually includes an account number, an account balance, an amount due, the date due, and any additional data that the biller might need to link the payment to the account. The remittance information 26 is typically in the form of a detachable stub or coupon which the consumer is requested to detach from the bill statement and return along with the payment.
The biller 22 prints the bill 24 and remittance information 26 on a paper statement, encloses the statement in an envelope, and mails the envelope to a consumer 28 using the U.S. postal service. The phase concerning preparation and mailing of the bill is referred to as the “bill presentment” phase.
To pay the bill, the consumer 28 usually writes a check 30 which directs payment to the biller 22. The payment may partially or fully satisfy the amount due in the bill. The consumer 28 also fills out payment information on the remittance stub 26, such as amount paid, payment date, and account number (if not already on the stub). The consumer 28 encloses the stub 26 and check 30 in an envelope (often, pre-addressed) and mails it back to the biller using, once again, the U.S. postal service. This phase of writing the check and mailing it back to the biller is referred to as the “bill remittance” phase.
Over 5.1 billion pieces of bill-related first class mail are mailed each month using the U.S. postal service. At a cost of $0.32 to $3.50 per piece of mail (including paper, printing and processing costs, etc.), with an average cost of $0.50, the delivery mechanism of the traditional paper-based bill presentment and bill remittance system is expensive. Remittance adds another $0.11 to $0.65 per bill. It would be desirable to reduce the delivery cost of the bill presentment and payment system.
A drawback to the paper-based system 20 is that it is out-dated in an age where most billers use automated, computer-based accounting systems and a growing number of consumers have computers which could be used to improve the bill delivery, remittance, and settlement process. It is an archaic process to require billers to generate paper bills and remittance stubs from a computerized system, rely on the consumers to manually fill out remittance information and properly return the stubs, and then enter the hand written information from the remittance stubs into the computer system to continue tracking the account. The cost to process paper-based remittance information is very high and must be incurred by the biller. For large volume operations, the remittance processing tasks of opening envelopes, scanning the account number on the payment stub (e.g. bar coded number), and MICR (Magnetic Ink Character Recognition) encoding the check amount is automated. Large volume billers may have their own automated remittance processing operation, whereas smaller volume billers have the option of contracting with services to perform these duties or performing them manually.
The biller has an incentive to reduce the cost of remittance processing. If all goes well, the cost to process each remittance is comparatively small. Not infrequently, however, errors arise in this paper-based mechanical/human system. The most common source of error rests with the consumer. The consumer might fill out the remittance stub incorrectly, or damage the stub by tearing across the bar coded account number, or simply forget to return the stub, or return the stub of another biller. When such mistakes are made, the check must be manually processed by the biller to associate the payment with the account. This dramatically increases the cost of remittance processing. In some cases, it costs the biller more to process the payment than the amount actually being paid by the consumer.
It would be desirable to create a bill presentment, remittance, and settlement system that reduces the bill delivery and remittance processing expenses, minimizes or eliminates manual resolution of remittance-incomplete check payments, and improves cash flow and funds predictability.
One prior art solution to reduce the amount of paper handling are so-called “direct debit” payment systems in which routine payment amounts are automatically debited from the consumers bank account and credited to the biller's bank account on agreed transaction dates. These systems are used for routine payments, such as monthly home mortgage payments, and can be used for payment of both fixed or variable amounts. Billers like the direct debit system because both the payment processing and remittance processing costs are very low, the error rate is very low, and the cash flow is predictable as payments are automatically made at the same time each period. Unfortunately, many consumers do not like the direct debit system. Complaints registered by these consumers include a lack of control over their own bank accounts and the difficulty of correcting mistakes made by the direct debit system, due to a consumer changing bank accounts or biller accounts. More specifically, the consumers are concerned with loss of control over the payment date and amount of the debit. In some businesses (such as credit card companies), it might be inappropriate to impose certain payment amounts in which significant revenues would be lost if consumers paid the full amount of the bill every month.
With the growing popularity and use of personal finance computer software, some electronic-based payment systems have been proposed to alleviate the problems plaguing the traditional paper-based system. In general, these electronic systems are directed primarily to the bill payment phase, with little innovation to the bill presentment phase. Many of these systems still rely on the U.S. mail for delivery of the bills, and in many cases the return of payment instructions.
FIG. 2 shows a prior art electronic Bill Payment Service Provider (BPSP) system 40 operated by companies like CheckFree Corporation, Intuit Services Corporation, and VISA Interactive. The BPSP system 40 includes a biller 42, a consumer 44, a BPSP services unit (BSU) 46, BPSP bank 48, a biller bank 50, a consumer bank 52, and ACH (Automated Clearing House) network 54, and potentially other payment networks like RPS (Remittance Processing Service). The lockbox operation of processing payment remittances is performed by either the biller, or a third party designated by the biller. In the illustrated implementation, a third party concentrator (CT) 56 processes payment remittances, although the bank 50 itself may also be designated to perform the lockbox operation.
The ACH network is a nationwide system that processes electronic payments on behalf of depository financial institutions. The ACH network represents approximately 15,000 of the 20,000 financial institutions in the United States. Although best thought of as a single network, the ACH network actually consists of four interconnected networks owned and operated by four ACH operators: the Federal Reserve, VISA, New York ACH (which provides regional coverage in New York), and Arizona Clearing House in conjunction with Deluxe Data (which provides regional coverage in Arizona). The ACH network is well-known in the art.
The methods for presenting and paying bills via existing BPSP systems 40 is illustrated as a series of enumerated steps. The biller 42 sends a paper bill 60 through the US mail to the consumer 44 (step 1). To pay the bill 60, the consumer 44 sends payment instructions to the BPSP services unit 46 by computer, or by telephone using an interactive voice response system (step 2). At this point, the BPSP services unit 46 has several choices:
1. Laser Draft. Print a laser demand check drawn on the consumer's account at the consumer bank 52 and send the laser demand check to the biller 42 or concentrator 56. This process is illustrated as step 5, option D.
2. Partial Electronic. With this choice, the consumer account is debited via the ACH network 54 (step 4), but payment is remitted using a check—either a bunch of payments lumped together as a check and list (step 5, Option C) or a single payment drawn on the BPSP bank account for the amount the consumer owes the biller (step 5, Option D).
3. Full Electronic. The consumer account is debited via the ACH network 54 (step 4) and payment is made via the ACH network (Step 5, Option A) or other network, such as the RPS network (step 5, Option B).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,113 to Kight et al., which is assigned to CheckFree Corporation, describes a system and method for determining which of the three choices to make for different situations.
Assuming that a choice for partial or full electronic payment is made, the BPSP services unit 46 prepares ACH-ready and other payment instructions to its bank 48 (step 3). Using the ACH instructions, an ACH debit transaction from the consumer bank account 52 is performed through the ACH network 54 (step 4). This ACH debit transaction effectively moves the authorized funds from the consumer bank account 52 to the BPSP bank 48.
At this point, a number of different options can be taken to transfer payment from the BPSP bank 48 to the biller bank 50 or the concentrator 56. One possibility is to perform an ACH credit transaction through the ACH network 54 from the BPSP account at bank 48 to the biller bank account 50 (step 5—option A). Another possibility is to perform an RPS credit transfer from the BPSP account at bank 48 to the biller bank account 50 or concentrator 56 (step 5—option B). A third option is for the BPSP bank 48 to produce a single aggregated check drawn on the BPSP account and a list of all consumers making payments, and to send the check and list to the biller 42 or concentrator 56 (step 5—option C).
The current BPSP system has several drawbacks One drawback is that it only addresses the payment phase, leaving no improvement to the bill presentment phase. For instance, the check & list option simply returns one aggregate check along with a list of paying consumers and the amounts they paid. The biller is required to go back and manually enter this information into its computer system. This yields an unacceptably high error rate and is expensive. Another drawback is that the consumer does not know ahead of time when his/her account will actually be debited. This is because the funds for bill payment are usually withdrawn from the consumer account several days before they receive posting credit from the biller. It generally takes longer to post payments made by check & list or laser draft because they are exceptions to a company's remittance procedure. This late posting periodically will result in undesired late charges to consumers.
FIG. 3 shows a prior art electronic bill payment system 90 proposed by Visa International. This system 90 is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,206, entitled “Electronic Bill Pay System” issued Nov. 7, 1995. The Visa system 90 includes a biller 92, a consumer 94, a biller bank 96, a consumer bank 98, a settlement bank 100, and a payment network 102. The payment network 102 is described in the patent as being the VisaNet® network.
A method for presenting and paying bills using the Visa bill pay system 90 is illustrated as a series of enumerated steps. The biller 92 sends a bill 104 by U.S. mail or email (step 1). The bill 104 includes a unique biller reference number (BRN). To pay the bill 104, the consumer 94 transmits to consumer bank 98 a transaction indicating an amount to pay, the source of funds, a date on which to make the payment, the consumer's account number with biller, and the biller's BRN (step 2).
The consumer bank 98 submits an electronic payment message to biller bank 96 via the payment network 102 (step 3). The payment message includes a bank identification number for consumer bank 98, a bank identification number for biller bank 96, the biller's BRN, the consumer's account number with biller, an amount to be paid, and an implicit guarantee of consumer bank 98 to provide funds to cover payment.
Settlement is achieved using the standard processes over the payment network, and particularly, via the VisaNet® network for Visa sponsoring banks and the RPS network for non-Visa sponsoring banks (step 4). After settlement, the biller bank 96 passes an accounts receivable (A/R) file to the biller 92 to indicate which payments were received by the biller bank on behalf of the biller (step 5). The A/R file lists individual payments received in correlation to the consumer accounts numbers.
The Visa bill pay system 90 has a limitation in that the biller has little or no control over the format concerning how the bill is presented to the consumer or how the remittance information is to be returned. Instead, the biller conforms to requirements imposed by Visa and accommodates a format of the A/R file received from the biller bank. While it may be possible for the biller and biller bank to agree on a data format for the little amount of data included in the A/R file, the format cannot be independently controlled by the biller. Additionally, the biller does not have exclusive control over the type or quantity of information that is ultimately remitted back.
The limitations imposed on the biller are a result of requiring the remittance information to be routed back through the banks and VisaNet® network before it is downloaded to the biller. The information must flow from the consumer 94 directly to the consumer bank 98, then over a highly structured payment network 102 having strict rules as to format, content, timing, and so forth, and then onto the biller bank 96. As a result, the biller bank 96 only receives the data supported by the VisaNet® network, and is thus restricted to only this data for inclusion in the A/R file to be downloaded to the biller.
It is further noted that all of the above electronic systems in FIGS. 2-3 have a drawback in that the biller must send a paper bill, or an electronic message, that conforms at least in part to requirements imposed by the supporting system. The biller is not free to create its own format and appearance for the bill, nor is the biller free to create the content and format of the remittance information.
It would be advantageous to devise a bill presentment and payment system that enables the biller to directly control the format for presenting the bill, the format for receiving any remittance information, and any other content to be sent to the consumer.
Another design consideration for a bill presentment and payment system is that many billers already have established sophisticated, expensive accounting systems. It would be beneficial to devise a bill presentment and payment system that integrates smoothly with entrenched accounting systems so that companies are not required to change their traditional ways of practice.